


既然這樣那就獻出小穴吧

by duckcrisis



Category: TDBK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	既然這樣那就獻出小穴吧

既然这样那就献出下体吧

By:CHIO

——轰爆向/无脑车  
——猫化/无脑宣泄/假性产卵/无脑肉……等  
——文中部分play确认可实现，但碍于有一定卫生、不安全等风险，请在没有百分之百把握前不要实行，如若發生意外后果自行承擔。

爆豪胜己是一只被轰焦冻捡回家的猫形兽人，外观看上去与人相似，除了长有猫耳朵和可爱的猫尾以外。  
说起来爆豪胜己的某些生活习性也与真的猫咪几乎一致，比如爱吃的食物，比如爱玩的东西……  
就像爆豪对绳子有一种特殊的迷恋，单单一个完整的毛绒球都够他在手心打转玩上一天，有时绳子会把绳子绕到在自己身上打上死结到最后必须要轰焦冻帮忙才能解开。

而现如今新的一年已经到来，家里因为快递问题延误到第二年才到的圣诞树让爆豪有些生气，他本想着圣诞节那天可以给轰一个惊喜，现在看来只能今天弄了当做补偿，爆豪这么想着。  
他先去厨房洗了一些提子当做饭前水果，然后煮了几个鸡蛋装在碟子里面准备用来做第二天早上要吃的鸡蛋吐司，热好了牛奶装进容器里用于晚餐后给轰做糖水，等一切弄好后便空出手去收拾东西。他从快递箱子里面拿出了一起购买的彩带和夹在树叶上的装饰小球还有一些泡沫做的礼物盒样式的物品用于放在底部做装饰。  
爆豪拿着彩带开始从树顶端开始向下缠绕，可是缠着缠着他便玩了起来。过长的彩带在自己身上不断绕圈导致绳子在自己身上越缠越紧使他彻彻底底无法挣开。他不断扭动想靠着自己的力量挣脱这些绳子，可是线头一出又被他拉了进去导致绳子再次打上死结。  
轰焦冻打开家门，看到爆豪在地板上不断扭动，爆豪穿着一件他的上衣就没穿任何的东西，滚动使他的衣服向上卷去就像一个大围巾似的，轰一下就明白了爆豪又被绳子限制住了动作，粉色的后穴毫无防备的暴露出来，因为挣扎的收缩让他看着有些小腹一紧。乳首被绳子摩擦的挺立起来，暴露在空气中一颤一颤的竟显得有些可怜。轰焦冻关好门上前去把爆豪抱到了桌上，直接帮爆豪脱掉了那件可有可无的上衣。  
“爆豪，你都准备好了我们就一起来做圣诞树吧。”轰斜眼看到了一旁的东西，对爆豪笑的格外温柔。  
“好！”爆豪眼睛好像闪着亮光，一下子又兴奋了起来。  
轰没有解开他身上的绳子，而是走向厨房的位置，这个举动让爆豪不解。他看着轰拿出了很多东西，包括他准备好食物。  
“爆豪，你看你身上的彩带已经准备被好了”轰把东西放到桌子上“既然是圣诞树的话那下面也要塞满东西呢。”  
爆豪一脸错愕的看着轰拿起了几个鸡蛋，裹上了一层奶油便毫不客气的讲鸡蛋塞进他的后穴，可能由于奶油润滑的作用太过于好和鸡蛋形状的便利，鸡蛋一下子便被吞进穴道深处。等全部鸡蛋都完全吞如后，后穴已经不敢有什么动弹，他只要稍微一用力穴内的鸡蛋便开始灵活的撞动。  
“爆豪，接下来都要排出来哦。”轰恶趣味的用力拍了一下爆豪的屁股，然后用手抚摸着爆豪的尾骨。可能是体质问题吧，他的尾骨处还是相当敏感的。只是单纯的来回抚摸，大腿根部已经酥麻的有些发软。  
爆豪咬紧牙关，努力然后自己将蛋排除，额头的细汗很容易就看出这并不简单。  
“不要……拉不出来了……不要了……不……不要了……呃嗯……”爆豪努力将鸡蛋排泄出来，鸡蛋粘着润滑液肠液滚倒在桌上然后滚下桌面摔裂开来。  
“出不来……出不来了……呜呃……”爆豪扭动这屁股让鸡蛋更好的在肠道活动。最后一颗鸡蛋突出一点又被爆豪后穴本能的收缩吞了进去。来来回回几下让爆豪腰累的有些发软。鸡蛋好不容易排出一半即将掉下来时，却又被轰伸出食指中指按了回去。  
“呃啊——！！”爆豪惊叫一声直接射了出来，鸡蛋顶过前列腺让他突然爽的心跳更加快速的跳动。  
“猫猫乖，快点排出来哦。”轰温柔的摸着爆豪的头，手指开始玩弄起爆豪的乳尖。终于爆豪排出了最后一颗鸡蛋，而他的小穴也已经大张的有些艰难的收缩着。  
轰扶正爆豪，拿出特殊的液体从尿道口注射进膀胱，就这么来来回回清理了几次，膀胱内也处于短暂的干净期。轰没有去安慰求饶着哭的快要晕厥过去的爆豪，反而拿出牛奶和注射管，开始将牛奶慢慢注射进入爆豪的膀胱内。直到爆豪的小腹微微鼓起，尿道口不自然的不断滴落白色液体。  
轰转身从纸箱内取出几个圣诞球，简单挑了挑颜色便把圣诞球夹到了爆豪的乳头上，鳄鱼夹的利齿让爆豪痛的身体一抖，膀胱内的牛奶没控制住流出了一部分到桌上。  
爆豪已经叫不出声，只能保持着一种难以言喻的姿势让自己的身体不要被痛感和莫名的快感征服，他的尾巴紧绷着，和身体保持着微妙的间隙。  
轰看着爆豪的动作像是想到了什么，转身又从箱子内拿出不长不短的礼带，绑住了爆豪性器根部。顺便坏心眼的用指腹摩挲了一下爆豪的性器顶端，这一举动让爆豪的腰像被电流电击了一下连颤了几下。  
轰从柜子里面拿出酒心白巧，从罐子走取出几颗在爆豪的后穴口轻轻打转几下就顶了进去。  
“轰……已经……坚持不下去了……”爆豪已经抽噎的没有力气，小腹的压力给他的感觉让他很想自己撸动性器发泄出来。  
“才一会儿就不行了吗？”轰还在往爆豪的后穴内塞入白巧“爆豪平时最喜欢吃这个了吧？”  
“我不要……下面塞这个……”巧克力被肠道包裹的慢慢融化，高度数酒心的酒精慢慢消散挥发出来被肠道吸收，导致爆豪开始慢慢有些微醺。  
“还是想要……轰插进来……”爆豪脚尖绷紧着，头其实晕乎乎的根本想不明白自己在做些什么。  
“好吧坏猫猫”轰解开自己裤带，掏出肿胀不已的性器。“主人会好好满足你的。”


End file.
